


r u mine?

by crystalised22



Series: r u mine? [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Как бы твердо Тэён не была уверена, что Бэкхён принадлежит ей, она все же ошибалась.Бэкхён никогда не был ее. И никогда не станет.





	r u mine?

Чанёль проснулся от трели мобильника, что настойчивым звоном разрывала тишину. Чанёль выругался, наощупь нашел телефон под подушкой и, не открывая глаз, ответил на звонок. И, только когда услышал в трубке знакомый женский голос, понял, какую ошибку совершил.

Телефон был не его. Как и девушка, что радостно что-то щебетала в трубку. Кажется, она желала ему доброго утра и справлялась о его самочувствии. Чанёль прочистил горло и попытался вставить в непрерывающийся поток информации хотя бы несколько слов.

– Нуна, – начал он. Голос был все еще хрипловатым ото сна, и парень прокашлялся снова. Девушка по ту сторону трубки удивленно замолкла. Чанёль продолжил: 

– Хён в душе, передать ему что-нибудь? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

– А, Чанёль-щи, это ты, – Чанёль по голосу понял, что девушка улыбается. Она всегда была приветлива с ним, и он в свою очередь старался ничем не показать своего настоящего к ней отношения. - Напомни, пожалуйста, Бэкхёну, что у нас с ним свидание сегодня. Я буду через 20 минут, и, если к этому моменту он не будет готов, пусть пеняет на себя.

– То-то я думаю, он сегодня так рано вскочил, – притворно рассмеялся Чанёль. – Чего не сделаешь ради любимой девушки, – парень постарался вложить в свой голос как можно больше добродушия, но зубы сводило от глупой злости.

Девушка засмеялась в ответ и, бросив «до скорой встречи», отключилась.

Чанёль отложил телефон и повернулся к парню, что свернулся клубочком под его боком и умилительно сопел, сложив ладошки под щеку. Чанёль на минутку завис. Зрелище было таким трогательным и до боли родным, что он невольно потянулся к чужой щеке и нежно провел по ней костяшками пальцев.

– Бэк, – тихонько шепнул Чанёль. Парень смешно сморщил носик, но глаз не открыл. Чанёль усмехнулся и склонился ниже, тихонечко дуя в чужое ушко. Бэкхён дернулся и открыл глаза, едва слышно хихикнув. 

– Вставай, малыш, – прошептал Чанёль, целуя парня во влажные ото сна губки. Бэкхён зарылся пальчиками в чужие волосы и прижался ближе. Чанёль запустил руки под чужую футболку, аккуратно оглаживая ладонями горячие бока. А потом совершенно внезапно вспомнил об утреннем звонке и нехотя оторвался от своего сладкого мальчика. Бэкхён возмущенно застонал и потянулся за новым поцелуем, недовольный, что его так бесцеремонно оторвали от приятного занятия. Чанёль приложил пальцы к чужим губам и подавился воздухом, когда юркий язычок пробежался по чувствительным подушечкам. Чанёль шумно выдохнул, желая продолжить начатое, но совесть противным голосом визжала о том, что нуна будет здесь совсем скоро, и она ни в коем случае не должна узнать, что Бэкхён сегодня спал не в своей кровати. Как в принципе и каждую ночь.

– Бэк, – устало выдохнул Чанёль, – нуна звонила, она будет здесь, – Чанёль бросил взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке и не без удивления отметил, что они миловались почти десять минут, – через 13 минут, – с шумным выдохом закончил Чанёль. Глаза Бэкхёна в ужасе распахнулись, он пискнул что-то неразборчивое и, сверкая пятками, умчался в ванную. А уже через минуту раздался шум воды.

Чанёль глубоко вздохнул, заправил постель и направился на кухню готовить своему невозможному чуду завтрак.

***

Он выкладывал омлет на любимую тарелку Бэкхёна с рилаккумой, когда услышал трель дверного звонка. Бэкхён все еще плескался в душе, поэтому он сам открыл дверь. На пороге стояла девушка его _лучшего друга_. Легкое летнее платье, яркие босоножки, волосы волнами рассыпаны по плечам, на губах лучезарная улыбка. Она была красива. Не зря из всех девушек их универа Бэкхён выбрал именно ее.

Ким Тэён была на последнем курсе, в то время, как сами они были лишь на втором. Умница, красавица, звезда университетской сцены, победительница всех местных вокальных конкурсов. Она была милой и общительной девушкой, люди тянулись к ней, как мотыльки на свет. Ее любили все, было за что. Она невольно очаровывала людей, и Бэкхён, на тот момент совсем еще юный и наивный, стал одним из мотыльков, обманувшийся ослепительным светом. 

Они встречались тогда уже полгода. Чанёль любил его в четыре раза дольше. Бэкхён любил его тоже, он знал это. Просто боялся этих отношений и до последнего отказывался с ним встречаться. Их официальные отношения начались в последнем классе старшей школы. Чанёль был вне себя от счастья, что упертый Бэкхён наконец принял его чувства и признался ему в ответ. А потом все пошло по наклонной с появлением в их жизни этой улыбчивой ведьмы, как за глаза называл ее Чанёль. Бэкхён схватился за эту сомнительную симпатию, как умирающий за соломинку, и стал всеми силами пытаться завоевать внимание старшей девушки. Чанёль ревновал, бесился, но не вмешивался.

Через четыре месяца непрекращающихся ухаживаний со стороны Бэка, крепость девушки пала, и она сдалась на милость Бёна. Они начали встречаться, и Чанёль окончательно поставил на их отношениях с Бэкхёном крест. Они с Бэком жили в одной квартире, но почти не пересекались. Направления у них были разные, соответственно расписание тоже разнилось. А по вечерам Бэк бегал на свидания к своей теперь уже девушке, а Пак зависал на тренировках по баскетболу. Крис, их капитан, выпускался в том году и готовил себе в приемники Пака, так что поблажек ему никто не давал.

А потом случилась вечеринка, которая перевернула их жизнь с ног на голову. Чанёль и Бэкхён напились и переспали, а на утро Бэк признался ему, что давно уже не любит Тэён и встречается с ней только ради прикрытия перед родителями. После того разговора Чанёль понял, что Бэкхён до сих пор принадлежит ему, как бы сильно он этому не противился. Чанёль первое время бесился, что Бэкхён даже после их разговора и выяснения отношений не порвал с Тэён, а потом смирился. Бэкхён проводил с ним времени даже больше, чем со своей девушкой, ведь для окружающих они все еще оставались _лучшими друзьями_. 

Они оставались ими, когда ходили в кино, якобы как друзья, а на самом деле как парочка, оставались ими, когда целовались в кабинке университетского туалета, прямо во время пары, чтобы не услышали посторонние уши, оставались ими, когда втроем смотрели кино в их квартире, и Чанёль, незаметно для девушки, уткнувшейся в грудь своего парня, поглаживал шею Бэкхёна кончиками пальцев, а старший вздрагивал каждый раз, когда чувствовал чужие горячие пальцы на своем загривке, и, даже когда Бэкхён стонал под ним каждую ночь, срывая голос и переплетая пальцы с чужими, закидывая стройные ноги на сильные плечи и выгибаясь от удовольствия, они все еще оставались лучшими друзьями. Для Тэён, для друзей, для родителей. Но не друг для друга. 

Они хранили свой маленький секрет в стенах их уютной квартирки, оберегая его ото всех, но в первую очередь, конечно же, от Тэён. Она могла позвонить ранним утром, когда Чанёль желал Бэкхёну доброго утра, втрахивая в матрас и сцеловывая чужие стоны, или могла заявиться в гости, когда Чанёль усаживал Бэкхёна на барную стойку и целовал покрасневшие, распухшие губы, устроившись меж его разведенных ног. А однажды они встретились в торговом центре: Бэкхён, довольный и разомлевший после минета в зале кинотеатра, цеплялся за руку Чанёля, чтобы не упасть. А, когда увидел Тэён, прогуливающуюся с подругами неподалеку, и вовсе чуть не хлопнулся в обморок. Чанёлю пришлось оттащить его к фонтанчику и обрызгать лицо прохладной водой, чтобы парень пришел в себя. После того случая они стали особенно осторожны, выбираясь на свидания.

Однако, какой бы милой и приветливой не была Тэён, Чанёля она ужасно раздражала. Он, наверное, и сам не смог бы ответить, почему. Было в ней что-то такое неприятное, отталкивающее. И все эти ее улыбочки, ну не может человек постоянно так улыбаться.

– Доброе утро, Чанёль-щи! – девушка снова очаровательно улыбнулась, а Чанёль мысленно скривился. 

– Доброе, нуна, – он распахнул дверь пошире, приглашая девушку внутрь. Тэён шагнула вглубь квартиры, положила сумочку на тумбочку и принялась расстегивать босоножки.

– Бэкхён… – начала девушка, выпрямившись, и приподнимая брови в немом вопросе.

– В душе, – бросил Чанёль и вернулся на кухню. Девушка последовала за ним и уселась на высокий стул у барной стойки. 

– Завтракать будешь? – поинтересовался Чанёль и поставил перед девушкой чашку зеленого чая. Тэён отрицательно покачала головой и сделала глоток чая из любимой бэкхёновской чашки.

В этот момент хлопнула дверь ванной комнаты, а через минуту на пороге кухни появился взъерошенный Бэкхён. Он высушил волосы феном, поэтому пряди торчали в разные стороны. Чанёлю хотелось немедленно подойти к нему и пригладить большой ладонью непослушные пряди. Но он не имел на это права, пока эта девушка здесь.

Бэкхён подошел к своей девушке и неуклюже клюнул ее в щеку. Чанёлю ужасно захотелось сжать руки в кулаки и зарычать на Бэкхёна, чтобы не вздумал больше этого делать, но он ни в коем случае не должен был себя выдавать. Вместо этого он взял свою любимую кружку и прислонился бедром к стойке с раковиной. Чисто из этических соображений, он бы должен оставить их наедине, но ни за что этого не сделает. Не в этом доме.

Бэкхён уселся за стол и начал с космической скоростью поглощать свой завтрак. Тэён поджала щеку кулачком и не сводила с него восхищенного взгляда. Ладно еще от восторга не пищала. 

– Нуна, – подал голос Бэкхён, прожевывая очередную ложку омлета, – перестань, пожалуйста, так внимательно смотреть на меня.

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, – рассмеялась девушка и потянулась ладошкой к чужой макушке, приглаживая темные вихры. Чанёль сжал зубы и мысленно застонал от негодования. Ну куда она потянула свои ручонки, это же он хотел пригладить его волосы. Почему она отбирает у него его желания, пусть придумает что-нибудь свое. Воришка. – Ты такой милый, когда ешь, – продолжила девушка, – и так похож на щеночка, да, Чанёль-щи? – Чанёль не сразу сообразил, что последний вопрос был адресован именно ему, но все же с небольшой заминкой ответил.

– Ага, – Чанёль нежно улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с Бэкхёна. Кончики его ушей слегка горели. Невооруженным глазом этого не было заметно, но Чанёль любил его уже почти четыре года, поэтому самое малейшее изменение не оставалось для него незамеченным. 

– Нуна, – Бэкхён смутился и отвел руку девушки от своих волос.

– Чего ты стесняешься, Бэкхённи? – недоуменно поинтересовалась девушка. – Здесь же только мы, да и Чанёль знает, что ты мой. Все в порядке.

« _Он не твой_ , – хотелось закричать Чанёлю, – _и никогда твоим не был. Он всегда будет только моим_.» Жгучая ревность сжигала его изнутри.

– Нуна! – Бэкхён внезапно соскочил со своего места, ударяя ладонями по столу, а потом вскрикнул от боли, когда кружка с горячим чаем перевернулась и ошпарила его пальцы. Тэён подорвалась со своего места, желая кинуться к Бэку и помочь, но Чанёль опередил ее, схватил Бэкхёна за здоровую руку и подтащил к раковине, включая холодную воду и опуская под ледяные струи пострадавшие пальчики. 

– Бэк, – начал Чанёль – в его голосе было столько нежности, что к глазам Бэкхёна внезапно подступили слезы: непонятно только, от жгучей боли или от нахлынувших чувств к этому высокому лопоухому парню. – Ну что ты как ребенок? – причитал в это время Чанёль. Он до сих пор держал его ладонь под струями воды, нежно поглаживая запястье большим пальцем. Сейчас ему было все равно, что подумает об этом улыбчивая ведьма. Она причинила боль его Бэкхённи, и от этого Чанёль ненавидел ее едва ли не в три раза больше. 

Чанёль выключил воду, усадил Бэкхёна на стул и достал аптечку с верхней полки. Тэён все это время пристыженно молчала, сидя за столом и сложив аккуратные ладони на коленки. Чанёль аккуратно взял пострадавшую ладошку в свою и осторожно перебинтовал покрасневшие пальцы, предварительно смазав лечебной мазью. Он бы зацеловал каждый пострадавший пальчик, если бы за ними не наблюдала сейчас одна крайне раздражающая особа. Чанёль выпустил чужую ладошку и убрал аптечку на место.

– Бэкхённи, – послышался тихий виноватый голос, – прости меня, пожалуйста, это я виновата.

« _Да_ , – думал Чанёль, – _это ты виновата. Какого черта ты вообще появилась в нашей жизни._ »

– Нуна, не бери в голову, – отмахнулся Бэкхён, – я сам виноват, нечего было психовать.

Девушка смущенно улыбнулась и поднялась с места. 

– Ну что, – замялась она, – наше свидание все еще в силе?

Бэкхён вымученно улыбнулся и кивнул. А потом бросил на Чанёля виноватый взгляд. Тот пожал плечами и отвернулся.

Бэкхён прошел в прихожую, где Тэён уже обувала свои босоножки. Чанёль прошел следом и облокотился о косяк, наблюдая, как Бэкхён зашнуровывает кеды. Через минуту Бэкхён выпрямился, бросил быстрый взгляд на девушку, чья голова все еще была опущена, и повернулся к Чанёлю.

« _Люблю тебя_ », – прочитал Чанёль по чужим губам и ласково улыбнулся. Ему так хотелось сейчас подойти к нему и поцеловать своего мальчика. Прижать его к себе и ни за что больше не отпускать, но увы.

Тэён выпрямилась, подхватила с тумбочки свою сумочку и открыла дверь.

– До встречи, Чанёль-щи, – улыбнулась девушка и шагнула в коридор. Бэкхён кинул последний взгляд на высокого парня и последовал за своей девушкой, закрывая дверь.

Чанёль устало выдохнул и вернулся на кухню, убирать последствия неспокойного завтрака.

***

Уже спускаясь по лестнице, Бэкхён похлопал себя по карманам и тихо выругался, не находя телефон.

– Вот черт, – тихо проронил он.

– Что такое? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась девушка.

– Телефон дома забыл, – ответил Бэкхён, – подожди меня снаружи, я сейчас. – Бэкхён развернулся и помчался наверх.

***

Чанёль мыл посуду, когда услышал хлопок входной двери. Запыхавшийся, взъерошенный Бэкхён кинулся к нему, приподнялся на носочки и звонко чмокнул в губы.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул он, – ты же знаешь?

– Знаю, – Чанёль вытер мокрую руку о пижамные штаны и взлохматил темные пряди. Бэкхён прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и нежно улыбнулся. – Я тоже люблю тебя, – Чанёль погладил Бэкхёна по волосам, последний раз чмокнул в губы и подтолкнул к выходу. – Беги.

– До вечера, – улыбнулся Бэкхён.

– До вечера.

Неважно, сколько раз он уходил к ней, важно, что каждый раз он возвращался к _нему_. Стягивал кеды, сминая задники пятками, проходил в гостиную и падал в родные объятья, утыкаясь холодным с улицы носом в теплую шею и вдыхая знакомый аромат чужого парфюма. 

Чанёль прижимал его крепче, целовал в чувствительное местечко за ушком и шептал, как сильно скучал. Бэкхён сжимал пальцами его футболку на животе, переплетал их пальцы в прочный замочек и тихонько шептал о своей любви. А потом они засыпали в обнимку прямо там, на диване, под теплым клетчатым пледом, чтобы проснуться посреди ночи, перебраться на кровать и ласкать друг друга до самого утра. 

Как бы твердо Тэён не была уверена, что Бэкхён принадлежит ей, она все же ошибалась.

Бэкхён никогда не был ее. 

И никогда не станет.


End file.
